SBURBstuck : An Alternate Universe
by Chestia413
Summary: Berawal dari keisengan, enam bersahabat memainkan sebuah game yang akan merubah hidup mereka 180 derajat. Dengan bantuan dari ras alien bernama troll yang sebelumnya juga memainkan game tersebut, mereka berusaha untuk menamatkannya dengan selamat dan sentosa. Lagipula apa yang bisa salah? (Persetan dengan Summary. An Indonesian Homestuck Fan Adventure)


**Summary : Berawal dari keisengan, enam bersahabat memainkan sebuah** _ **game**_ **yang akan merubah hidup mereka 180 derajat. Dengan bantuan dari ras alien bernama** _ **troll**_ **yang sebelumnya juga memainkan game tersebut, mereka berusaha untuk menamatkannya dengan selamat dan sentosa. Lagipula apa yang bisa salah? (Persetan dengan Summary. An Indonesian Homestuck Fan Adventure)**

 **Disclaimer : Homestuck © Andrew Hussie. Fan Kids and Fan Trolls © ChestiArisen**

 **Warning : Major Character death(s). Lot of swearing. Weird plot shit.**

 _ **~SBURBstuck : An Alternate Universe~**_

~.oOo.~

Chapter 1 : Act 1 Part 1

Seorang remaja lelaki berdiri di dalam kamarnya dengan ekspresi senang sekaligus kesal. Ia senang karena hari Minggu ini tanggal 19 Oktober adalah hari ulang tahun sahabat karibnya yang ke lima belas. Ia melirik poster bertuliskan " _SBURB Beta_ " dengan logo menyerupai rumah hijau yang menempel di pintu kamarnya, kakinya mengetuk lantai dengan tidak sabaran. Sepertinya ia kesal menunggu kedatangan paket yang katanya akan datang hari ini. Pelayanan pos Ontario yang payah...

Namanya adalah **Plooding Nincompoop**. Augh, tidak! Nama itu sangatlah bodoh dan tidak masuk akal, bahkan fakta mengatakan tidak pernah ada manusia waras yang memiliki nama seaneh itu. Yang benar adalah **Oliver Dawn**. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju, kemudian melihat sekelilingnya.

Pandangannya jatuh kepada poster-poster makhluk ekstraterestrial dan UFO yang memenuhi dinding kamarnya. Melihatnya membuat Oliver memikirkan minat dan hobinya. Ia memiliki keyakinan dan semangat dalam membahas keberadaan **makhluk ekstraterestrial**. Ia juga suka **membuat musik** dengan program pembuat musik di komputernya (walau tidak terlalu bagus...), menonton beberapa judul animasi dan bermain _game_. Ia juga seorang _**pianist**_ amatiran dan selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk **menjelajah** **internet** , membuat Oliver tidak memiliki terlalu banyak teman di dunia nyata.

Oliver menghampiri papan tulisnya. Disinilah ia menuliskan pemikirannya dengan spidol merah. Diagram tak beraturan, _doodle_ dan tulisan cakar ayam memenuhi papan tersebut. Oliver mengambil spidol dan menulis " _Hiatus Hingga Waktu yang Belum Ditentukan_ ". Tidak terlalu penting, namun Oliver tetap merasa perlu melakukannya. Di sebelah papan terdapat sebuah kalender. Ia telah melingkari tanggal 19 Oktober, hari ini, dan menuliskan " _Selie's Birthday!_ " dengan warna oranye. Ia juga melingkari tanggal 20 Oktober yang merupakan hari resmi dirilisnya SBURB Beta ke publik. Ia dan kelima temannya telah terpilih sebagai pemain pertama untuk game baru tersebut, yang merupakan kehormatan tersendiri bagi Oliver. Karena itu ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu kedatangannya.

Oliver menoleh ke cermin dan berpikir untuk merapikan dirinya. Penampilannya benar-benar berantakan khas remaja yang selalu menghabiskan semalaman di internet. Rambut hitam pendek yang berantakan itu semakin kusut masai seperti habis digigiti tikus. Paduan antara celana _baggy_ pendek hitam dan T-shirt putih bergambar piring terbang bewarna biru langit yang tidak diganti selama 3 hari, ditambah lipatan di bawah kedua mata _fuchsia_ yang selalu dibingkai kacamata persegi hitam menambah kesan seperti remaja tak terurus orang tua. _Nah_ , ia segera menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut. Lagipula ia terlihat masih biasa, jadi mungkin ia akan membersihkan diri nanti saja.

Oliver menaiki ranjang kayu berkolong rendah yang merapat di sudut kamar untuk mengamati lukisan di atasnya. Sebuah lukisan cat air padang rumput monokromik yang dibingkai dengan bingkai keperakan, salah satu hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 pada 13 Agustus lalu. Memang warnanya tidak terlalu umum namun anehnya Oliver menyukainya. Ia selalu merasakan perasaan aneh setiap kali melihat lukisan tersebut. Rasanya seperti... familiar? Rindu? Seakan Oliver akan segera mengunjungi tempat itu di masa depan, walau ia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Berikutnya, poster _Adventure Time_. ANIMASI. TERBAIK. SEPANJANG MASA. Betapa Oliver sangat mencintai Adventure Time, terima kasih untuk salah satu teman internetnya yang mengenalkan animasi itu. Kehidupan setelah bumi hancur? Manusia terakhir? Anjing ajaib yang bisa berubah bentuk? _Hell yeah._ Karakter yang paling melekat di hati adalah Finn dan BMO. Ia bahkan rela menghabiskan seluruh tabungan hanya untuk membeli kostum Finn lengkap dan replika pedang _Finn Sword_ seukuran asli.

Sebuah pikiran terlintas di benaknya. Mungkin untuk mengisi waktu ia bisa berkoek seperti bebek dan melompat dari jendela. Ide tebodoh sepanjang masa. Bukan hanya bagian berkoek, melompat dari jendela lantai dua sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Ditambah dengan adanya sesemakan mawar tepat di bawahnya, yeng jelas merupakan tempat terburuk untuk mendarat.

Namun permukaan jendela yang berkilau itu mengusiknya. Begitu cemerlang dengan titik-titik air bekas hujan semalam yang tertimpa cahaya mentari, mengundang untuk dihancurkan...

Oliver memutuskan untuk menyelidiki rak bukunya yang hanya setinggi dagunya. Buku-buku – dengan jenis yang dapat ditemukan di kamar seorang remaja kutu buku- berjajar tak rapi di rak, sebagian bahkan berserakan di lantai. Mereka terlihat lusuh bahkan robek dan beberapa halaman terlepas karena terlalu sering dibaca. Ia juga menyimpan koleksi figurinnya di rak teratas. Ada Finn si Manusia, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Princess Flame, dan karakter lainnya. Semua itu juga merupakan salah satu hadiah ulang tahunnya dari seorang teman internet yang berbaik hati memberikan sepaket figurinnya untuk memberi kesan 'remaja biasa' pada diri Oliver. Ada juga miniatur UFO, bermacam lukisan simbol asing, _lava lamp_ merah yang tidak pernah dinyalakan, potretnya saat berumur 10 tahun dan figurin alien dalam bermacam bentuk. Jangan lupakan selapis debu tebal dan laba-laba yang berumah diantaranya. Wow, dia benar-benar harus lebih sering bersih-bersih. Laba-laba... ugh, Oliver benci mereka.

Oliver akan membersihkannya... jika memang ada niat, mungkin kapan-kapan. Ia tidak tertarik untuk menghabiskan hari Minggu yang menyenangkan ini dengan melelahkan diri. Lagipula Oliver sibuk... um, mengunjungi internet? Ya, benar! Lagipula ia harus mengecek posnya di sebuah forum internet yang khusus membahas alien.

Suara _ding!_ mengusik Oliver. Seseorang mengirim pesan. Oliver segera menempatkan diri di meja belajar dimana komputernya menunggu. Disinilah ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya. _Wallpaper_ buatan sendiri yang merupakan gabungan antara foto penampakan piring terbang, foto _Crop circle_ dan simbol-simbol asing terpampang jelas. Ah betapa bangganya Oliver akan _masterpiece_ -nya itu. Desktop komputernya dihiasi ikon Computer System _, web browser_ Pistis, _chat client_ Pesterchum 6.0 dan tiga file berlabel : _Stare_.mp3, FRICKED SHIT~ATH dan FUCK THIS SHIT IM 3

Aplikasi _clien chat_ Pesterchumterus berkedip. Oliver segera membukanya dan melihat hanya 4 dari 5 _chums_ yang sedang online. Dantebak apa? Ternyata si gadis ulang tahun yang mempester. Oliver tersenyum simpul dan segera menuliskan balasan.

~ **floristArtisan [** **FA** **]** began pestering **etherealScholar [** **ES** **]** at 09.30 AM~

 _ **FA**_ _:_ _olliee_ _!_ ^3^

 _ **FA**_ _: selamat pagi_ _ollie_ _! :)_

 _ **FA**_ _: ollie inget ga ini hari apa?_

 _ **ES**_ _: Tentu saja aku ingat._

 _ **ES**_ _: Hari ini adalah satu hari di pertengahan musim gugur dimana suhu udara menurun secara bertahap hingga mencapai musim dingin dan memaksa hewan-hewan untuk melakukan tidur panjang agar dapat bertahan selama musim dingin hingga terbangun pada musim semi yang hangat._

 _ **FA**_ _: tuh mulai lagi kan :(_

 _ **ES**_ _: Intinya, tidak ada yang istimewa di hari ini. Mentari masih bersinar di balik awan, angin masih bertiup... Hari minggu biasa di musim gugur yang biasa._

 _ **ES**_ _: Mungkin akan hujan sore nanti, tapi apa bedanya? Setiap musim tentu akan ada hujannya._

 _ **FA**_ _: ollie jahat ._

 _ **ES**_ _: Jahat bagaimana? Memangnya ada apa?_

 _ **ES**_ _: Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada petir yang menyambarmu._

 _ **FA**_ _:_ _ollie_ _! hari ini kan ulang tahunku!_

 _ **ES**_ _: Oh, benarkah? Bukannya tahun lalu?_

 _ **FA**_ _: huaaaa, jahat! akan kuadukan ke_ _ma_ _!_

 _ **ES**_ _: Hehehe, sabar_

 _ **ES**_ _: Iya aku ingat kok._

 _ **ES**_ _: Selamat ulang tahun ya, yang... ke berapa? Tujuh?_

 _ **FA**_ _: lima belas!_

 _ **FA**_ _: hweee,_ _ollie_ _jahat :(_

 _ **ES**_ _: Heh, kau kenal aku,_ _Selie_ _._

 _ **ES**_ _: Oke, oke. Maafkan aku. Selamat ulang tahun,_ _Selie_ _:)_

 _ **FA**_ _: yay, permintaan maaf diterima! ^_^_

 _ **FA**_ _: terima kasih_ _ollie_ _! :3 mana kadonya?_

 _ **ES**_ _: Woah, sudah berani meminta ya? Ingat, aku setahun lebih tua darimu_

 _ **FA**_ _: aku tidak peduli~ yang ulang tahun harus diberi kado :3_

 _ **FA**_ _: hadiah yang lain sudah sampai lho! bahkan eg mengadiahiku stiker :)_

 _ **ES**_ _: Oh ayolah, masa belum sampai? Kita bahkan hanya terpisah lima rumah._

 _ **ES**_ _: Pelayanan pos yang payah._

 _ **FA**_ _: justru kamu yang payah. hanya berbeda lima rumah saja pakai pos._

 _ **FA**_ _: tentu saja tidak akan diladeni :p_

 _ **FA**_ _: tapi nanti kuperiksa lagi deh. mungkin baru tiba pagi ini._

 _ **FA**_ _: oh iya, semalam kamu ga tidur ya?_

 _ **ES**_ _: Huh? Kamu tahu dari mana?_

 _ **FA**_ _: ada deh :p_

 _ **FA**_ _: jangan begadang terus dong. nanti kamu sakit_

 _ **FA**_ _: aku lihat nanti kamu bakal pingsan karena terlalu ngantuk. kusaranin tidur saja sekarang barang sebentar, biar ga pingsan_

 _ **ES**_ _: Heh, kurasa itu bakal mustahil._

 _ **ES**_ _: Aunty bisa sangat menjengkelkan jika mendapatiku tidur pagi lagi._

 _ **ES**_ _: Bisa-bisa dia mencabut sambungan internet untuk selamanya_

 _ **ES**_ _: Oh entah begaimana hidupku tanpa internet._

 _ **FA**_ _: uuh serah deh_

 _ **ES**_ _: Sungguh aneh kamu bisa selalu tahu apa yang akan terjadi._

 _ **ES**_ _: Kamu ini cenayang ya?_

 _ **FA**_ _: eh ya itu sedikit sulit_

 _ **FA**_ _: oh iya, kamu sudah menerima disk game-nya?_

 _ **ES**_ _: Game apa?_

 _ **ES**_ _: Oh itu, SBURB Beta._

 _ **ES**_ _: Belum. Aku masih menunggu. Sampai mati kutu._

 _ **ES**_ _: Pos Kanada memang payah._

 _ **FA**_ _: sudah cek kotak pos belum?_

 _ **ES**_ _: Eh_

 _ **ES**_ _: Belum._

 _ **FA**_ _: nah belum kan._

 _ **FA**_ _: cek dulu dong, baru menyimpulkan._

 _ **ES**_ _: Cerewet_

 _ **ES**_ _: Suka-suka dong._

 _ **ES**_ _: Sebenarnya aku berharap Aunty yang mengambilkannya untukku_

 _ **ES**_ _: Sebelum aku sadar kalau ia sudah pergi bekerja sejak tadi pagi._

 _ **FA**_ _: malasnya~ tapi aku juga belum dapat :3_

 _ **FA**_ _: tapi beruntung lho, kita bisa menjadi yang pertama memainkannya_

 _ **FA**_ _: sepupunya ap memang yang terbaik ^^b_

 _ **ES**_ _: Oh ya, si manja itu_

 _ **FA**_ _: jangan sebut dia manja dong. hanya karena dia kaya bukan berarti dia manja_

 _ **ES**_ _: Huh, oke oke._

 _ **ES**_ _: Tapi jujur saja, aku merasa sedikit aneh. Aku bahkan baru mendengar game itu. Jika game itu memang ada, atau baru akan dirilis, maka aku akan mengetahuinya sejak dulu._

 _ **ES**_ _: Karena, kau tahu, aku mengunjungi internet nyaris sesering aku bernafas._

 _ **ES**_ _: Dan di internet tidak ada yang namanya rahasia._

 _ **ES**_ _: Seakan game itu seperti...muncul begitu saja_

 _ **ES**_ _: Mencurigakan._

 _ **FA**_ _: OuO jangan khawatir. aku yakin akan sangat menyenangkan._

 _ **FA**_ _: dan bicara soal menyenangkan, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. duluan ya! ^_^ /_

 _ **ES**_ _: Ok_

~ **floristArtisan** **[FA]** has ceased pestering **etherealScholar [** **ES** **]** at 09.37 AM~

Satu lagi percakapan yang menyenangkan bersama adik angkat. Apa? Oliver tidak punya saudara alias anak tunggal. Jadi tidak masalah kan, menganggap sahabat dekat sebagai saudara? Lagipula dia setahun lebih muda dari Oliver.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin Oliver akan mengambil paket itu sendiri. Untuk berjaga-jaga, karena jika Aunty yang mengambilnya ia biasanya akan menyelidiki semua paket yang ditujukan untuk Oliver terlebih dahulu. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus, karena barang tersebut biasanya sudah rusak saat sampai di tangan Oliver. Untuk alasan keamanan, katanya. Beruntung Aunty sedang keluar. Itu bagus, ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk menghadapi kebawelannya. _Yeah_ , Aunty memang baik dan peduli terhadap Oliver. Terlalu _sangat_ peduli, sehingga mencapai tingkat dimana Oliver muak terhadapnya.

Oliver mengintip keluar jendela, mengamati pekarangan depan yang sepi. Jalanan terlihat sepi dari kendaraan maupun makhluk hidup, jelas saja mengingat rumahnya berada di lingkungan suburban alias pinggiran kota. Terdapat ayunan ban sederhana yang menggantung di pohon _maple_ tua dengan dedaunan yang telah seluruhnya meranggas, sepertinya Aunty akan memaksanya untuk menyapu pekarangan setelah pulang nanti. Namun Oliver tidak tertarik dengan semua itu. Yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah kotak surat.

Bendera merah, atau apapun namanya, menunjuk ke atas.

Sepertinya paketnya telah sampai.

Oliver keluar dari kamar dan memasuki koridor. Kamarnya berhadapan langsung dengan kamar mendiang sepupunya. Memang terdengar menakutkan, namun Oliver biasa saja, lagipula tidak pernah terjadi atau terdengar apapun di kamar tersebut. Hanya pintu biasa, terbuat dari kayu yang dicat warna merah _amaranth_ dengan stiker _chibi_ Si Kerudung Merah dan tulisan dari cat putih yang telah pudar. _RO_ sesuatu, sepertinya nama panggilan sepupunya. Aunty tidak pernah menyinggung soal putrinya maupun mantan suaminya. Satu kali ia mengatakan kalau Paman adalah seorang Perancis, itupun setelah Oliver paksa mati-matian.

Bukan pilihan yang bijaksana, karena Aunty langsung _ngambek_ dan mengurung diri selama seminggu.

Yap, kembali ke misi.

Di sebuah sisi dinding terdapat lukisan badut bodoh milik Aunty. Atau pantomim, koreksi Aunty setiap kali ada yang 'salah menyebut'. Peduli setan. Oliver memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya dan menuruni tangga. Sayangnya sulit untuk menghiraukan koleksi Aunty dengan pernak-pernik pantomim yang hampir di setiap sudut rumah, terutama di ruang keluarga. Mulai dari lemari kaca yang dipenuhi koleksi figurin pantomim; lukisan di samping pintu dapur dan pintu ruang tamu; patung pantomim di kedua ujung tangga; hingga boneka kain pantomim di atas _grand piano_ hitam. Ditambah dengan koleksi utama Aunty, sebuah boneka _Marionette_ pantomim perempuan seukuran manusia terduduk di sofa yang sulit untuk dilewatkan.

Ugh. Oliver benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kefanatikan Aunty akan pantomim. Maksudnya, wajar saja jika suka, namun terlalu suka hingga terobsesi bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Terkadang Oliver berharap agar ada pencuri yang juga terobsesi dengan pantomim dan menyikat habis semua koleksi Aunty. Dengan begitu Oliver bisa tenang tanpa perlu lagi merasa paranoid dengan badut bisu hitam-putih itu.

Perapian berderak lirih memancarkan kehangatan di ruangan ini. Di musim gugur perapian harus dipastikan untuk selalu menyala. Jika tidak, yah... rumah seakan terbuat dari balok es sekalipun belum musim dingin. Di atas perapian terdapat wadah abu kremasi sang sepupu, bersanding dengan sebuah vas berisi bunga mawar segar yang selalu diletakkan Aunty setiap pagi. Oliver tidak pernah tahu seperti apa wajah gadis itu. Yang ia tahu gadis itu masih berumur 7 tahun ketika meninggal. Sungguh disayangkan karena mungkin ia akan menjadi saudara yang menyenangkan untuk Oliver.

Televisi layar datar menayangkan acara favorit Oliver, _Ancient Aliens_ di History Channel. Sayangnya Oliver sudah menonton episode tersebut kemarin, maka ia memutuskan untuk mematikan televisi. Ia bisa menontonnya lain kali, lagipula ia punya misi yang harus dilakukan : mengambil kiriman sebelum Aunty datang.

"Tenanglah," pikir Oliver," Paket itu tidak akan lari kemana-mana. Mungkin ada baiknya memainkan piano sebentar sebelum melanjutkan,"

 **[S] OLIVER : Mainkan Simfoni Pembuka nan Misterius**

(A/N : _karena petualangan ini berbentuk fanfiksi yang tentunya tidak dapat bersuara, maka setiap perintah yang diawali_ **[S]** _akan memiliki link musik yang bisa pembaca dengar di_ tab _baru sambil membaca bagian cerita ini. Letakkan setelah link YouTube_. /watch?v=7k8zCRNxa7k)

1 menit dan 43 detik yang menyenangkan. Oliver sudah lama mempelajari lagu tersebut yang ia temukan secara random di situs musik internet. Butuh usaha keras dan pengorbanan (baca : meninggalkan dunia internet), namun pada akhirnya Oliver berhasil memainkannya dengan sempurna walau masih memerlukan lembar musik.

Oliver memutuskan untuk berhenti membuang waktu. Melewati sebuah lorong dan ruang tamu, Oliver mencapai pintu depan. Angin musim gugur nan dingin menusuk kulitnya begitu ia membuka pintu. Ugh, Oliver lupa memakai jaket, tapi sudahlah. Lebih baik ia kedinginan daripada harus berhadapan dengan Aunty. Beruntung Aunty sudah pergi entah kemana, namun ia bisa pulang kapan saja. Jadi Oliver harus cepat.

Oliver bergegas menghampiri kotak surat. Ia hendak menarik penutupnya ketika ia menyadari kalau ia belum memasang _sylladex_.

 _Shit_

Oliver bergegas melesat masuk ke dalam rumah. Seakan terbang ia menaiki tangga dan mengobrak-abrik kamar. Dimana Oliver menyimpannya... Ah, itu dia!

Kartu keparat itu ternyata masih tersandar rapi di _lava lamp_. Entah bagaimana bisa terlewat saat Oliver memeriksa rak buku tadi. Ia menyesal telah mengobrak-abrik kamar hingga semakin berantakan. Aunty tentu akan marah dan menyuruh Oliver untuk merapikan kamarnya dengan ancaman akan memutus sambungan internet. Klasik, namun selalu ampuh.

Sudahlah. Oliver mengangkat kartu berwarna oranye itu dengan penuh kemenangan. Berjalan keluar rumah tanpa membawa _sylladex_ sama seperti mengumpankan diri agar diculik alien dan dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh mereka. Entah apa hubungannya, yang pasti ia merasa paranoid tanpa _sylladex_. _Oh well_ , Oliver segera mengaktifkannya. Kartu itu bersinar redup sebelum menghilang dan melayang di atas kepalanya. Oliver mencoba menyentuhnnya, namun tangannya hanya menembusnya seperti udara kosong dan membuat kartu tersebut berdenyar.

Benar-benar keren.

Hanya ada 8 kartu Captcha dan sebuah kartu Strife Specibus. Oliver memakai modus _Pop Trivia_ yang mengharuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan dengan benar sebelum mengambil barang yang diinginkan. Oliver sudah mengatur agar pertanyaan yang diberikan berupa teori konspirasi dan pengetahuan umum dengan tingkat kesulitan sesuai bentuk dan berat barang yang hendak merepotkan, namun ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Pilihan senjatanya adalah _swordkind_. Bukan hanya karena Oliver ingin meniru tokoh Finn si Manusia, namun juga karena satu-satunya senjatanya adalah replika pedang _Finn Sword_. Memang terbuat dari plastik, namun pedang itu masih mampu menangkis serangan dan melindungi dari marabahaya. Mungkin bisa juga melukai jika dilemparkan, kecuali jika meleset.

Untuk mengetesnya, Oliver men- _captchalogue_ beberapa barang dari rak buku. Ia mengambil figurin BMO _,_ laba-laba beserta sarangnya dan buku kesukaannya yang berjudul _How To Be A Famous Internet Theorist for Assholes_. Laba-laba dan sarangnya merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan. Oliver mengernyit jijik dan segera mengeluarkannya dari sana. Sebuah layar persegi oranye muncul di depannya bertuliskan

 **Dimanakah letak Area 51?**

Pffft, terlalu gampang. Oliver tersenyum dan dengan jarinya menuliskan jawabannya tepat di bawah pertanyaan, " **Nevada Selatan, Amerika Serikat** ". Terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan jawaban benar, sebelum laba-laba beserta sarangnya dikeluarkan dari sylladex.

Huh, Oliver tidak pernah tahu kalau sylladex bisa menyimpan makhluk hidup. Laba-laba yang tidak sengaja ia simpan masih dalam keadaan utuh dan hidup. Entah bagaimana rasanya di dalam sana. Mungkinkah Oliver bisa melakukannya pada dirinya sendiri? Oliver tentu sudah akan memikirkannya seharian, jika saja laba-laba beserta sarangnya itu tidak melayang dan mendarat tepat di atas rambutnya.

 _Shit x2 Combo_

"Aaaaahhh!" Oliver menjerit panik dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sempat terbersit di pikirannya untuk melompat dari jendela, namun sekali lagi pikiran tersebut dikalahkan oleh akal sehatnya. Oliver memang berhasil menyingkirkan sarangnya, namun penghuninya masih bertahan di rambutnya. Oliver enggan menggunakan jari untuk mencari laba-laba itu, namun ia lebih enggan lagi jika serangga keparat itu bersarang di rambutnya. Bagimana jika beracun? Bagaimana jika laba-laba itu memakan kulit kepalanya, melubangi tengkorak dan perlahan memakan otak Oliver? Bersarang di dalam kepala dan menjadikan Oliver mayat hidup? Hiiiii!

Beruntung kali ini pikirannya memberi ide bagus. Air! Oliver terlonjak dan tanpa basa-basi keluar kamar dan memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak tepat di samping kamar. Segera Oliver menyambar _shower_ dan menyalakannya dalam kekuatan penuh, mengarahkannya tepat ke rambut. Ia menunduk dengan tangan yang lainnya mengacak rambut agar laba-laba itu cepat keluar. Dan berhasil! Oliver menghela nafas lega ketika makhluk kecil itu jatuh dan terseret air menuju saluran pembuangan. Sayangnya seluruh bajunya basah, namun rasanya sepadan dibandingkan menjadi mayat hidup.

Oliver kembali ke kamar dan membuka lemari dinding yang dipenuhi wangi kamper. Di dalam lemari tergantung banyak T-shirt, semuanya berwarna putih namun memiliki gambar yang berbeda. Salah satu favoritnya adalah yang bergambar piring terbang, karena itu Oliver enggan menggantinya. Setumpuk celana dari baggy hingga jeans terlipat rapi di bawahnya, dengan 2 laci yang menyimpan perlengkapan baju lainnya. Kostum _cosplay_ Finn menggantung di antara T-shirt, satu-satunya yang berwarna di antara putih.

Pedangnya bersandar di dinding lemari. Oliver men- _captchalogue_ pedang tersebut, yang kemudian secara otomatis berpindah dari Dek Captcha ke Dek Strife. Kini Oliver memiliki senjata yang bisa melindungi dari para alien. Mungkin ia harus mencari pedang yang lebih berguna nanti. Yeah, jika Aunty mengijinkan.

Oliver berpikir untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Tidak ada gunanya memakai pakaian basah yang belum diganti selama 2 hari. Oliver memang sempat mandi, namun hanya sebentar karena asyik berdebat di internet. Seseorang mempertanyakan dasar fakta dari teorinya dan Oliver harus segera menjawabnya. Jika tidak ia akan kehilangan reputasi sebagai salah satu theorist terbaik di forum tersebut.

Lupakan. Oliver mengambil sebuah celana _baggy_ hitam dan sebuah T-shirt putih dengan gambar siluet wajah alien berwarna _fuchsia_. Beruntung seseorang memberinya T-shirt ini... siapa ya? **incognito**... **Phantasm**? Oliver sering melupakan nama lelaki yang satu itu. Dia memang jarang _online_ , hanya muncul ketika **macabreAuthor** mengajaknya. Bahkan saat online pun ia tidak pernah bercakap dengan siapapun kecuali dengan **MA**. Sepertinya ia menaruh hati pada gadis penulis itu, yang menurut Oliver tidak aneh mengingat tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak bisa menyukai **MA**. **IP** setahun lebih tua dari Oliver dan berbakat dalam _digital draw_. Desain T-shirt ini salah satu hasil karyanya, dan segera menjadi salah satu favorit Oliver.

Dengan sigap Oliver berganti baju. T-shirt piring terbang beserta celana ia _captchalogue_ , rencananya akan dimasukkan ke keranjang cuci di bawah nanti.

Kini Oliver sudah siap. Ia memakai _sweater_ hitam untuk menghindari dinginnya angin musim gugur. Namun ia baru saja keluar dari kamar ketika mendengar klakson mobil. Aunty sudah pulang. Ugh, tentu ia akan sangat gemas untuk merapikan penampilan Oliver yang sebelas-duabelas dengan seorang tunawisma. Dan, yah, ia tidak pernah menyukainya.

Ugh, sudah sejauh ini! Oliver menolak untuk melupakan kotak pos dan memeriksanya nanti saja. Ia harus mengambilnya sekarang! Lagipula Aunty mudah curiga pada setiap paket yang ditujukan pada Oliver, bisa jadi ia merusak paket yang berharga itu. Ugh, menyebalkan sekali! Juga, seperti kata Selie, menyiakan game yang didapat secara cuma-cuma merupakan dosa besar. DOSA. BESAR.

Oliver terburu masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia menyambar topi yang merupakan salah satu kostum Finn dan memakainya. Sempurna, dengan begini Oliver bisa menyamarkan penampilannya yang berantakan. Lelaki muda itu juga mengambil dan men- _captchalogue_ segulung bola benang, biasanya ampuh untuk mengalihkan perhatian Aunty yang maniak kerapian.

Oliver segera berlari menuju lantai bawah, menghampiri Aunty yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu. Sepertinya ia baru saja berbelanja, terlihat dari banyaknya kantung plastik yang bertebaran di sofa ruang tamu. Sebuah kotak hijau dan 2 amplop cokelat bertuliskan "SBURB" merah tergeletak di atas meja kaca. Jelas sekali itu paket yang telah lama Oliver tunggu.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk mendapatkan paket itu.

 **[S] STRIFE!**

(/watch?v=HbmrKgabATs)

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan, Oliver dengan pedang dan Aunty dengan senjata kepercayaannya : sisir. Ia selalu membawanya di saku mantelnya, senjata paling menakutkan bagi para remaja berambut berantakan seperti Oliver. Sekali sapuan di rambut sama sakitnya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Tapi ini saatnya Oliver harus menghadapinya. Ia mengacungkan pedang dan bersiap untuk bertarung.

 **ROUND 1**

 _ **STRIFE!**_

Aunty yang pertama kali bergerak, ia bergerak maju dan mencoba menyisir rambut Oliver. Beruntung topi Finn melindunginya dari senjata mematikan itu. Ia mencoba untuk melepas topi, namun Oliver segera menangkis dengan pedang dan berhasil membuatnya limbung. Oliver mengambil kesempatan emas ini dengan mengayunkan pedang ke kaki Aunty, mencoba untuk membuatnya jatuh. Sayangnya Aunty dengan cepat memperbaiki keseimbangannya dan melompat mundur. Ia juga berhasil merenggut topi Oliver. Lelaki muda ini sempat merasa seperti Finn saat pertama kali menampilkan rambut emasnya, sebelum mengingat kalau rambutnya pendek dan sehitam arang berantakan yang dihiasi sisa sarang laba-laba. Belum lagi dengan rasa sakit yang Oliver rasakan ketika sisir Aunty mengenainya. Ouch! Oliver cemberut dan mengacak kembali rambut yang telah tersisir rapi. Sepertinya ia harus mengakui kekalahannya, untuk saat ini.

 **ROUND 2**

 _ **STRIFE!**_

Kali ini Oliver bertekad untuk mengalahkan Aunty. Dengan lincah ia menghindari serangan Aunty yang mengganas. Sepertinya Aunty makin tidak sabaran untuk segera menyisir rambut Oliver. Ohoho, pertarungan semakin memanas, kawan! Oliver tetap berkelit, sesekali menangkis dan melompat menghindar, menunggu kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Aunty. Daaan, yak! Kesempatan itu datang ketika gerakan Aunty melambat, sepertinya ia mulai kelelahan. Oliver segera memanfaatkannya dengan menyambar kacamata Aunty. Benar-benar nekat! Namun Oliver tidak berani melemparkannya, memecahkan kacamata Aunty sama saja dengan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada internet, maka Oliver hanya membuangnya di sofa terdekat. Dalam keadaan setengah buta Aunty mencoba mencari kacamatanya. Kesempatan ini segera dimanfaatkan Oliver Dawn untuk mengambil bola benang dari dalam sylladex.

 **Siapa nama asli Mark Twain?**

" **Samuel Langhorne Clemens** "! Oliver cepat-cepat menuliskan jawabannya dan menerima bola benang. Ia menguraikan benangnya secepat yang ia bisa. Tepat ketika Aunty mendapatkan kacamatanya, Oliver melemparkan bola benang yang hampir terurai seluruhnya ke samping Aunty. Aunty tentu tidak dapat menolak untuk menggulung kembali bola benang tersebut, dan dalam sekejap ia kehilangan minat untuk merapikan Oliver. Ia mengambil dan menggulung benang tersebut, membiarkannya me- _chaptcalogue_ paket, disk SBURB beserta topi untuk kemudian segera melesat ke kamar.

Kemenangan berada di pihakmu, Oliver Dawn!

Oliver berusaha menarik nafasnya yang seakan hendak putus, ketika dering Pesterchum memanggil perhatiannya. Ugh, siapa lagi ini? Oliver menghampiri komputer untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengirim. Bukan Selie, bukan juga _chums_ lainnya, melainkan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak pernah bisa menghubunginya lagi.

Oliver bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar 'orang'.

~ **slitherKarma [SK]** began trolling **etherealScholar [ES]** at 10.20 AM~

 _ **SK**_ _: 'ssssssup, kAwAn? :]_

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

 **=== OLIVER : Jadilah FA/Selie**

~.oOo.~

Footer :

(1) _Sylladex_ : media penyimpanan barang maupun item milik pribadi berbentuk kartu. Mirip dengan _inventory_ dalam game RPG atau dompet ajaib yang dapat menyimpan banyak barang. Terdapat 2 jenis dek, yaitu Dek Captcha ( _Captchalogue Deck)_ untuk menyimpan barang dan Dek Strife ( _Strife Deck_ ) untuk senjata pilihan.

(2) _Fetch Modus_ : Sistem penyimpanan dalam Sylladex. Setiap Sylladex memiliki modus tersendiri dan unik sesuai pilihan penggunanya. Contohnya modus _Pop Trivia_ milik Oliver Dawn yang mengharuskan Oliver untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh modus tersebut. Jika jawabannya benar maka Oliver bisa mendapatkan barang yang ingin diambilnya.

(3) Dek Captcha ( _Captchalogue Deck_ ) : Dek khusus untuk meyimpan barang. Bisa menyimpan barang dalam berbagai ukuran maupun berat, memudahkan pemakai dalam membawa banyak barang tanpa kesulitan. Walau begitu tetap ada batasan untuk ukuran benda yang hendak dibawa. (contoh : piano Oliver)

(4) Kartu Captcha ( _Captchalogue Card_ ) : Kartu dalam _Captchalogue Deck_ dengan jumlah sesuai jenis modus dan dapat ditambahkan. Kartu ini bisa juga menyimpan makhluk hidup (contoh : Laba-laba Oliver), walau tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya di dalam sana. Ada keterbatasan dalam jumlah barang yang dapat dibawa, tergantung jumlah kartu. Jika pemakai mencoba menyimpan barang saat kartu telah penuh, maka barang yang sudah di dalam kartu akan dipaksa keluar sesuai jumlah barang yang dimasukkan.

(5) Dek Strife ( _Strife Deck_ ) : Dek khusus untuk menyimpan senjata dan hanya terdapat satu kartu Strife Specibus. Jika terdapat lebih dari satu kartu maka akan menjadi _Strife Portfolio_ , yang memungkinkan untuk memakai berbagai senjata sesuai jenis senjata di masing-masing kartu.

(6) Kartu Strife Specibus ( _Strife Specibus Card_ ) : Kartu pada Strife Deck yang hanya dapat menyimpan satu barang yang sesuai dengan jenis senjata pilihan ( _Kind Abstrata_ ). Contohnya Oliver yang memilih _swordkind_ , maka ia hanya bisa memasukkan benda yang termasuk pedang (sekalipun hanya mainan).

(7) _Kind Abstrata_ : Daftar dari berbagai jenis senjata. Susunan namanya adalah _(x)kind_ dengan x sebagai nama senjata. Terdapat di bagian belakang kartu Strife Specibus dan hanya dapat sekali dipilih.

 **Author's Note :**

 _Hola! Terima kasih sudah memilih fic ini! Oke, sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saia ChestiArisen. Bukan nama sesungguhnya, tentu saja. Fanfiksi ini merupakan proyek lama saia yang terinspirasi dari berbagai fanfiksi petualangan Homestuck versi para mengenalkan HS kepada_ fanfictioner _Indonesia._

Akhir kata, _welcome to Homestuck Fandom and Happy Reading_!


End file.
